A Simple Christmas Wish
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: It's Christmas Eve; Hermione's stuck at Hogwarts without Ron or Harry to keep her company. Draco's also alone and miserable. Will these two find comfort in each other without driving the other one crazy? MAJOR FLUFFIENESS! Merry Christmas!


****

~ A SIMPLE CHRISTMAS WISH~

***************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did I would be the all powerful J.K Rowling...and I most certainly am not. (sobs silently)

****************************************************************

Hermione watched longingly as snowflakes fluttered outside of her dorm room window. Christmas was but a day away and sadly she had to spend this Christmas eve by herself. Ron's mum and dad had invited Harry to spend Christmas with their family. The red head had also invited Hermione, but she had politely declined,

"Thanks but no thanks Ron," she had said, "my parents are taking me to Aspen for the holidays." and they had been until Hermione's grand-mum had gotten ill. So, now she was stuck here with what few students were left. Hermione pouted and looked cautiously around the room to make sure no one was watching; she then did something she hadn't done for years. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "All I want for Christmas is someone to spend time with, fall in love with, get married to and live together till we're old and dead. Ok, she decided, maybe that was a little TOO specific, but it's what she wanted most of all. Hermione sighed and prepared herself for disappointment. 

***

Draco watched those miserable bits of ice falling outside his window with a scowl. Once again he was stuck at this miserable school in the miserable cold with what bits of miserable students were left. He had stopped even bothering too ask his parents if they were having him home for Christmas; they always went off somewhere together. Not that HE cared. Even Potter and Weasley weren't here to kick around. And without Crabb and Goyle, who would buy him presents? Draco grunted; what did he need them for anyway? If both of them had at least two brains to share they'd still be brainless.

The light haired Slytherin glared around the common room; no one there. He shut his eyes, "All I want for Christmas," he said softly, "is somebody to keep me company..." he opened one eye, looked around, and closed it again, "and one of those miniature guillotines I saw in Knockturn alley, one of those too..."

***

Hermione came through the portrait entrance and began to head for the great hall, a book about transfiguration under her arm. Since she had nobody too read with in the common room, she might as well read there where there was bound to be at least a few people. She walked into the large room where there were only twelve people sitting at no table in particular. Hermione looked up towards the enchanted ceiling, where she saw magical snowflakes falling, but they soon disappeared before they touched the floor. Sadly, she took a seat at an empty table and began to read.

***

Draco stomped down the hall. What a miserable day this was going to be! Scratch that, this whole VACATION was going to be miserable. Just him alone with nobody to torment! As he passed by the entrance of the great hall, he stopped, looked again, and then smirked,

"Granger..." he said under his breath; but secretly his heart beat had quickened. True he teased her, called her a filthy mudblood, had been slapped by her, and told on she and her friends. Just because he did that didn't mean he couldn't have a crush on her. And she just looked so sad sitting there all by herself! Draco's face soured. He knew the reason: it was because Potter and Weasley weren't here! Suddenly the teenage Slytherin smirked wider, perhaps he should consol her. Inwardly he snickered.

He straightened himself and walked into the great hall with is head held high. Hermione didn't even look up from the book she was reading when he stopped and stood beside her,

"Granger..." he said with mock surprise.

"Go away you gel- headed git." she replied shortly.

"Oh, that really hurt, mudblood Such an excellent comeback."

Hermione sighed, "Listen Malfoy, I really don't want to deal with you right now.

Draco sat on the table and closed her book while she was in the middle of reading a page, "Awww...is little Granger depressed? Just because Potter and your moronic boyfriend aren't here?"

Hermione's face turned a bright shade of red, " RON?! Ron is not by boyfriend!"

The platinum-haired Slytherin picked the book up from right underneath her nose and began to flip through the pages, "Whatever you say. I'll bet you two sneak out and snog in the common room after dark."

Hermione suddenly stood up, angry tears in her eyes. Draco just smirked, "Aw, going to cry now are we?"

Her face suddenly contorted in an effort to hold back her tears. She suddenly turned on her heels and stormed out.

"Oy! Granger! Your book!" Draco called out. His smirk slowly disappeared into a frown. A strange emotion suddenly took over him; guilt.

***

Hermione didn't know where she was going and really didn't care. Malfoy's words had hurt her more than usual. She was already alone and depressed. She didn't need to be embarrassed too.

The brown haired girl found herself in a completely new hallway. She looked around confused. Great, now she was lost. Sighing heavily, she sat down against the wall and looked out the window. Somehow the snow seemed to calm her down. Hermione then felt something hot and wet slide down her cheek; then another, then another. She stifled a sob and buried her face in her hands and drew her legs up to her chest,

'Some Christmas eve this is...' she thought sadly.

***

Draco trudged down the series of hallways leading up too the Slytherin common room still holding Hermione's book. For some strange reason their seemed to be a heavy weight on his heart; why was he so mean to her? In reality he had a crush on her: her large brown doe-like eyes, her long thick wavy dark hair, and her magically enhanced smile. She was any man's dream. It's true she hadn't been very attractive for the first three years of their schooling, but that had all changed fourth and fifth year. Now in their sixth she had turned into a beautiful young woman.

As he rounded the corner leading to the Slytherin dorm, he heard a soft sniffling,

'Great,' he thought, 'Moaning Myrtles come out of the lavatory.'

But when he looked into the hallway, he saw not Myrtle, but Hermione. His heart squeezed to see her in such a state. Taking care to be quiet, he walked up to her. Draco cleared his throat purposely loud and held the book out in front of him. Hermione sniffled and looked up. Once again Draco felt guilt at seeing her so upset.

" U-um..." he said with as much arrogance as he could muster, "...you forgot this." he held the book closer to her face.

The Gryphindore girl wiped her nose with he back of her sleeve and took it from him and held it tightly against her chest, "T-thank you..."

Draco stood there watching Hermione dry off her face not quite knowing what else to do.

"So...umm..." he scratched the back of his head, "Why are you down here near the Slytherin room? Shouldn't you be blubbering back in your own wing?"

Hermione sniffed loudly as a new tear found it's way down her cheek, "Why do you care? It's not like I matter to you."

Draco felt like he had just been slapped. Her words had hurt him more than anything he had ever heard. Even his father telling him he was a worthless piece of garbage didn't sting as much. All Draco wanted to do was swoop Hermione into his arms and hold her as tight as he had in his dreams.

"Well Granger," he said softly, "whether or not you want to tell me what's the matter is your choice. Just know that I offered."

"I don't need your pity." Hermione mumbled, her face in her knees.

Draco stood there a moment longer; it was obvious that she really had nothing else to say to him. Yet, somehow all he wanted to do was gaze at her beautiful face.

"Hey,"

"What?" Hermione said, her face still hidden behind her knees.

"Are you hungry?"

Hermione looked up at Draco's cold expression with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

Draco straightened his five foot eleven frame and held his head high, " It's not like I want to be buddy-buddy with you...it's just, you're alone and I'm alone...and I'm starving. Well?"

Hermione frowned and finished drying off her face, "Well, alright. But don't think for a moment that I'm doing this because I like you."

Draco sneered, "Don't even flatter yourself, I'm way out of your league."

Hermione stood up and glared, "What league is that? Pee-Wee's?!"

Draco's eyes narrowed, but he managed to bite his tongue, "Just come on."

Without another word he turned and stormed down the hall, Hermione in tow.

***

The unlikely duo soon found themselves sitting in the Gryphindore common room feasting on Draco's candy stash and the Butterbeers Hermione had requested from Dobby. They ate in complete silence, merely staring at the at the large stone-hearth fireplace.

"Tell me Granger," Draco said between mouthfuls of Chocolate Frogs, " What exactly do you see in that Weasley boy?"

Hermione glared at him, "And what exactly are you insinuating Malfoy?"

"Oh please!" the light-haired teenager said throwing an empty Chocolate Frog box dangerously close the fire, "It's obvious you two have a thing for one another."

"And what business of it is yours? You don't hear me saying anything about Pansy."

Draco choked halfway through a swallow of Butterbeer, "PANSY?! That dunder-head? She couldn't find her nose with a mirror."

Hermione giggled.

"What?" Draco asked, "What's so funny?"

The dark-haired girl just shook her head, " Nothing."

They sat in a few moments of silence.

Hermione glanced over at her once enemy; how handsome he had become. Arrogant, conceited, self absorbed and just a tad nuts, but handsome nonetheless. The cold expression on his face was a harsh contrast against the warm glow of the fire. Her eyes drank in his beautiful face: His naturally platinum blond hair, while usually gelled, was slowly begging to lose it's hold and fall freely over his perfectly shaped forehead. Her gaze traveled down the elegant bridge of his nose and came to rest on his steely gray eyes; how she just wanted to sink into them, but there was no warmth inviting her in. Her eye's soon found his lips, soft and delicate, like two pale pink rose petals on his creamy pale skin...

" Are you quite done staring or are you planning on painting a picture?" Draco asked, a wide smirk on his face.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

Malfoy chuckled, "It's quite alright, I know I'm beautiful. You just can't help but stare."

"As if." Hermione grumbled taking a large swallow of Butterbeer.

His smirk grew but he looked back towards the fire, "Tell me, why were you so upset?"

Hermione frowned and drew her legs up to her chest; a habit with her Malfoy was noticing.

"Well?" he asked again.

She only shrugged.

"C'mon now..." Malfoy said in a baby voice, scooting closer to her, "You can tell me." his smirk suddenly turned into a boyish grin. Hermione didn't trust hat expression. 

"Why do you care?" she asked, her gaze focused intently on the flames dancing in the fireplace, "I'm just a filthy mudblood, Oh pure one. Why don't you go talk to your dad? You can make others' lives miserable together."

"...I hate him."

Hermione's gaze shot from the fire to the young man sitting beside her. The grin had disappeared. Draco's lips' were stretched in a tight, straight line, his eye's cold and focused on her.

Hermione was taken aback by the strong statement, "Wha-what?"

When Draco answered, there was no emotion in his voice or on his face, "You heard me. I hate him. I hate my father. He doesn't care about me, or mom or anybody. Just about his connections. I could die and he wouldn't even notice; much less care."

Hermione's dark eyes were wide; she had never heard anybody say something about hating somebody completle devoid of emotion, "Malfoy...I'm sure..."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he suddenly exploded, " I'VE BEEN CALLED NOTHING BUT A STUPID, WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE SINCE DAY ONE! I MIGHT AS WELL NOT EVEN EXIST! THE ONLY THING I'M GOOD FOR AROUND MY HOME IS MY DAD INVESTING IN THIS STUPID SCHOOL SO HE CAN KICK OUT THAT OLD GIT DUMBLEDORE!" Draco's pale cheeks had suddenly turned bright red; his chest rising and falling dramatically as he tried to get air into his oxygen deprived lungs, "Now do you see why I hate him?" he asked, his calm, cold tone returning.

Hermione suddenly felt very small. All this time she had taunted Malfoy about being a daddy's boy when in reality all he wanted was to not even exist.

"Malfoy," she said gently, "I...I'm sorry...I had no idea..."

"Save it," he said harshly, "I don't want your pity."

Hermione looked back at the fire, feeling even smaller than before. She spied a lone Chocolate Frog box beside her and picked it up. It still had one in it. She opened it and pulled it out, " Here," she held it out to Draco.

"I don't want it." he said hollowly.

" Now stop being a silly git and eat it before I do." she said, almost literally thrusting it up his nose, "Go on! Or too proud to take a gift?"

Draco's heartbeat quickened, "A Christmas gift?"

Hermione blushed, "Well...yes...yes I suppose so." her gaze fell to the floor.

They were quiet for a moment as Draco absorbed her words, 'A gift!' he thought happily, 'She's giving ME a Christmas gift!' 

Draco then reached out and took the frog from her hand, purposely running his finger over hers, delighting in how it jerked. For a moment, Hermione's eyes met with his; and Draco actually smiled. A REAL smile. Not forced or with some foul intention behind it. He knew Hermione could see it. And not only could she see it, but she could feel it. While she was gazing into those stone cols pools of gray known as Draco's eyes, she noticed that they had warmed slightly. She blushed deeply without even realizing it until Draco said,

"Getting too hot in here for you is it?"

That only made Hermione blush more, "Oh you!" she cried, "Honestly! You will never change!"

Draco grinned devilishly "You've got that right."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

***

The two soon lost track of time. They found they actually had many thing in common: books, candy, and even Draco agreed that Snape could be a little harsh at times, but only when necessary of course.

"So," Hermione said tossing an empty Chocolate Frog box to Draco, "Why are you here on Christmas eve?"

Draco tossed it back, "I'm never invited anywhere; and I'm not particularly fond of going home."

Hermione missed the box and it landed next to the fire where Draco's other box had landed earlier, "I see."

The two gave up their game and settled back to watch the fire again.

"You never did tell me why you were so upset." Draco said a matter-of-factly, prodding one of the candy boxes into the flames with his wand, "Why are you here on Christmas eve?"

" My Grandmum got sick." she said softly watching the box slowly become engulfed in flames.

"Is that all?" Draco asked a little more snotty than he intended too, " I mean, your Grandmum gets sick and you start blubbering?"

Hermione turned on him, face flustered, "NO! That's not just it! This is the first Christmas I'll ever spend away from my family! And my two best friends aren't even here to keep me company!" her eye's started to brim with tears, "That's why I'm so upset! I have to spend Christmas alone!" she released a sob that sounded more like a hiccup than anything and hid her face beside her knees.

Draco let her sob for a moment before he spoke, "Why ARE you crying you silly person?"

Hermione choked in-between one of her sobs and started laughing.

Draco was thoroughly confused, he hadn't said it too be funny! He was being quite serious, "Why are you laughing at me?" he asked rather offended.

Hermione shook her head and wiped away her tears, "You just never know with you!" she laughed, "You never know when you're going to make a joke!"

Draco sulked, "It wasn't a joke...I was serious."

Hermione laughed again, " Oh, I'm sorry!"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, " Anyway, why ARE you crying? You're not the only one who has to miss Christmas with their family; and my best friends aren't here either. Stop moping about and at least try to make this Christmas enjoyable for yourself."

Hermione looked at him a moment, "You make a lot of sense Dra- I mean..." she blushed and looked down. How stupid she felt right now! " S-sorry Malfoy." she bowed her head so he couldn't see the redness that had spread across her cheeks.

Draco was taken aback; she'd almost called him by his first name! "It's alright," he said softly. Then he thought of something else to make her blush. Draco reached under her chin and tilted it up so he could gaze into her large brown eyes, "Hermione..." he whispered. His plot worked. But it also backfired on himself. Now he was stuck gazing at her flawless, perfect face.

The dark-haired young woman's eyes searched his trying to figure out what was going on; she was being attracted to the enemy. She should just pull away right now! But she felt like she was glued to his eyes.

Draco removed his hand and quickly looked back towards the fire, feeling is own cheeks heat up. He hadn't meant too look at her so long, but it was hard not to.

"Anyway!" Hermione said breaking the awkward silence, "What do you want for Christmas?"

Draco shrugged.

"C'mon..." Hermione said in a baby voice, "There's gotta' be something!"

"It's stupid." Draco mumbled.

"Try me."

He sighed, "Never mind it."

"Oh alright..." Hermione smiled and looked back towards the fire.

Draco looked over at her, "I've already gotten it anyway." he murmured.

The young woman looked over at him puzzled and once again met his piercing gaze. She blushed, "Is that so?"

He just nodded, "It's so."

They both fell silent and turned their attention back to the fire.

"You know," Hermione said quietly, "You're really...not as bad as people say you are."

Draco was quiet for another moment before he answered, "You're wrong. I am bad."

" No you're not!" she insisted scooting closer to him, "You're actually a very nice boy! Though we've never gotten along very well, we're actually a lot alike and-"

Hermione was cut off as Draco grabbed her and pulled him tightly against him, "You see? I am bad." he said darkly as he tightened his hold on her, "And I'm not letting you go until you admit it."

Without realizing it, Hermione said, "Then I'll never admit it."

She felt Draco stiffen; had she said that out loud?! His hold on her loosened but he still had a grip on her. His gray eyes locked onto hers', "Say that again."

Hermione blushed, his voice sounded so urgent, "I said, 'Then I'll never admit it.'"

Draco embraced her tightly again, "Then don't..." he whispered, "...don't ever admit it."

Hermione's heartbeat thudded dully in her ears, why wasn't she pulling away from him?! Being in his arms just felt so right. She smiled in spite of herself, 'Oh if Ron and Harry could just see me now..."

The two then heard a soft chiming. It was now Christmas.

"I-it's midnight." Hermione said nervously.

"And?" Draco replied.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting back to bed?"

Draco pulled back a little so he could see her face, "Not before I give you a present, it IS Christmas now after all."

Hermione blushed, "Stop being silly! I don't want anything!"

Draco just scowled, "You gave me a gift. It's only fair; now close your eyes."

"Is that really necessary?!"

"Just do it Granger."

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Granger now am I?"

"Just do it."

She sighed heavily, "Oh all right." she closed her eyes and pouted.

Draco smiled and pulled out his wand. He murmured a spell and traced a design above them.

"Open your eyes." he said.

Hermione did as she was told. She looked around puzzled, "Where is it?" she asked.

Draco smiled bigger and pointed up. Hermione followed the direction. Above them was a shining outline of silver mistletoe. She blushed and looked at Draco who only said,

"We must keep tradition now mustn't we Hermione?"

"N-now wait a minute Draco!" Hermione protested. Before she could say another word Draco's lips were against hers. Draco pulled back and grinned, "Merry Christmas Hermione." he then stood up and began to head for the door.

"Wait,"

He stopped and turned his head to look at Hermione who was still sitting on the floor, "Yes?"

She smiled brightly, "Look above you."

Draco's gaze traveled up to right above the door frame. Above him hung a large sprig of real mistletoe. When he looked down, Hermione was standing in front of him. She grinned, "We must keep tradition." she then stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Draco smiled and gave her a quick peck back. He gazed into her eyes, his smile slowly disappearing. His hand came up to rest on her cheek. Hermione gave a small jump,

"Your hand is cold," she whispered.

"Maybe you could warm it up then." he said huskily, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. He then ran his fingers down her chin and traced them over her throat. In spite of herself, Hermione shivered. Draco lightly kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her eyelids, then her soft lips. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, persuading her to open her mouth allowing his tongue to explore. Her whole mouth tasted of chocolate and Butterbeer; an intoxicating blend that made him feel lightheaded. Draco wanted to taste her more.

Hermione moaned deep in her throat; she had been kissed before but never like this. She could just feel Draco pouring all of his emotions into this moment of passion. Hermione's arms came up and encircled his neck, drawing his body closer to hers. She needed to support herself so she wouldn't fall over, all the blood was seeming to drain from her feet to her head making her feel dizzy..

Draco never wanted this moment to end. He finally had the girl of his dreams right where he wanted her; against him, wanting him, loving him. This was the first time he'd ever felt like this. The emotions surging through his teenage body were indescribable. Oh if he could just stay here forever he would. But he was quickly running out of oxygen. He decided he needed to breathe.

He pulled away as slowly as he could, cradling her bottom lip between his teeth, wanting her taste to linger with him as long as possible. Once he had finally pulled away he looked into her eyes'; they were somewhat glaze over, as if she were in a daydream. Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "You're drooling."

Hermione snapped out of her trance and wiped off her lips, "No, I think it might be yours."

Draco laughed; a real laugh. Hermione realized she had never heard anything so wonderful. She grinned and rested her head against his chest, "I got my Christmas wish..." she said softly.

"I did too." he murmured.

"I-is Dobby disturbing anything?"

Both Hermione's and Draco's heads whipped towards the now open door. Dobby, Harry, and a very red Ron were standing, their mouths agape in the doorway.

Harry's eyes were wide, "Uhh...Merry Christmas?"

"Yooouu...." Ron growled, pointing at Draco with a shaking hand.

Draco only smirked his infamous smirk, "Seems I've overstayed my welcome." and on that note, he gathered Hermione in his arms, kissed her lingerly on the lips, turned to the three shocked people in the doorway and bowed, "Merry Christmas and good-night." Draco straightened up and brushed past them, a huge smile on his face.

Ron's eyes were wide as they followed his retreating form walk down the hallway. He turned his gaze back to Hermione, "Wha-what..."

Before he could say another word, Hermione hugged he and Harry tightly, " I'm so glad you two are back! Merry Christmas, and I'll explain everything later! Butterbeer anyone?"

************************************************************* 

~FIN~

I hoped everybody enjoyed my newest ficcie! It's my Christmas present to everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

With Love, 

ChubbyBunny ^_^


End file.
